Somewhere off in the meadows
by Silent-But-Deadly666
Summary: Hinata stands up for Naruto when the villagers start bullying him. Will this lead to something more? discountinued...
1. The start of NaruHina

(A/N this is when their 16 but the villagers still hate Naruto and Hinata got rid of her blushing and stuttering problem)

I started walking towards ichiraku's ramen. I just got back from a mission with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun it would make sense that I was hungry. I sat on a stool and waited for Teuchi or Ayame to come. Teuchi finally walked in from the back door.

"Oh hey Hinata what can I get for you?" Teuchi asked.

I sighed and looked up at the old man's face. "Miso ramen please."

He nodded and walked away.

I could hear the villagers yelling about something outside. I went outside to see what the commotion was.

"Get out of here!" One villager yelled.

"We don't want your kind in our village!" A lady with two kids by here yelled.

I pushed through the crowd of angry villagers and saw Naruto Uzumaki in the center, he was on the ground covering his ears. I ran into the center and helped Naruto up.

"Hinata, what are you doing!" The lady with the kids yelled.

"Stay away from him, he's a monster!" Another yelled.

I glared at them all. "No, your the monsters what kind of people pick on people of the same village!"

"He'll never be part of our village!" Ebisu yelled.

"Yeah? Well, if he's not part of this village then neither am I!" I retaliated.

"Your part of the Hyuga clan so yes you are part of this village!"

Naruto stared at me shocked because I was standing up for him. "I may be part of the Hyuga clan but Naruto Uzumaki is my friend so you know what you all can go to hell for all I care!"

I dragged Naruto into ichiraku ramen and made him sit down. Teuchi came back and put the ramen down in front me. I passed the bowl of ramen to Naruto who was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Go ahead eat it." I said encouragingly.

Naruto began to eat it catiously. I rested my head on my arms as I waited for him to finish.

Sakura and Sasuke walked into Ichiraku ramen and sat by me and Naruto.

"Hey teme." Naruto said sadly.

Sasuke looked at me the back at Naruto. I picked my head up off my arms and look tiredly at Sasuke who was staring at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked noticing how Sasuke was still staring at me.

"Y-yeah it's nothing..." Sasuke said stunned.

"Oh! Hinata-chan! Do you want to go on a date sometime?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"A date?" I asked confused.

"Well it won't be a real date! It just for me and you can go Sasuke's birthday party as a couple- I mean as friends on a..." Naruto trailed off.

"Okay, I'd love to go to Sasuke's birthday party as your date." I said hopping off the stool and running to the direction of the Hyuga compound.

(A/N: change to Teuchi's pov)

Teuchi watched as Naruto blushed deeply.

_Those two are going to end up as a couple someday when they get their emotions sorted out._

Teuchi watched smiling as Naruto was jumping up and down saying "Hinata-chan likes me!" Over and over again.

(A/N: I suck at one-shots :( If you want me to continue this so-called one-shot review and tell me so.)


	2. Sasuke's party

"Sakura, I'm not sure about this..." I began.

"Just trust me Naruto will be breathless when he sees you in this!" Sakura exclaimed.

I stared down at the Silver cocktail dress that I was going to wear to Sasuke's party. I smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at the dress with a new perspective.

Sakura nodded. "Now hurry up and put it on the party is in one hour!"

I bit my lip and took the dress into Sakura's bathroom and changed into it. (A/N: Hinata's dress link is on my profile under: Sasuke's birthday party dresses.)

I walked back out and Tenten and Ino had just arrived in their dresses as well. Their mouths were hanging open when they saw me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Do you think Naruto will like it?" I asked still nervous.

"Like it? No. He'll love it!" Ino yelled.

Tenten nodded.

There was a knock at the door.

I bit my lip again as I went to open it. Naruto was standing in the door-way.

"Whoa Hinata...you look...AMAZING!" Naruto yelled.

I blushed. "Thanks. You look good too." I looked at Naruto's silver suit and blue tie.

He ran his head in his golden locks. I watched as he did so grinning like I just won a million bucks.

"Do you wanna go?" Naruto asked grinning back.

I nodded and followed him to his black convertible.

* * *

><p><strong>*At the party*<strong>

I watched as about five hundred people came in through the door.

"Whoa..." I whispered to myself.

"Um...Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked looking slightly embarrassed.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"Will you...maybe want to...possibly...be my girlfriend?" Naruto looked up into my eyes.

Blue meeting lavender.

I smiled. "Sure why not?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Wanna dance?"

I nodded stepping on the dance floor with Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched as Hinata and Naruto started dancing.<p>

_'Why does Hinata have to be so cute?'_

Sasuke had a plan. A plan to get Hinata Hyuga to be his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Naruto was having the time of his life. First, because Hinata-chan had accepted to be his girlfriend. Second, Hinata-chan agreed to dance with him. Third, Hinata-chan and him were going on a date to Ichiraku ramen after Sasuke's party. Fourth, Hinata-chan looked so beautiful!<p>

It was like nothing could go wrong

* * *

><p>Tenten looked around and saw Sasuke walking towards Naruto and Hinata.<p>

_'What's he doing?'_

Tenten saw Neji and ran over to him forgetting about Sasuke.

* * *

><p>I looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes. He looked so happy.<p>

I looked past Naruto and into the crowd I saw Sasuke moving quickly towards us.

I frowned. "Sasuke?"

Naruto turned to see where I was looking and looked genuinely confused.

Sasuke ran past us.

That's when I smelled it. Gas.

My eyes widened. "EVERYONE GET OUT UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I grabbed Naruto's hand and ran out of the building that was hosting Sasuke's party.

Shortly after we made it outside, everyone else had run outside.

We all watched as the place had exploded into flames.

I watched deathly pale.

_Everyone could have died if It weren't for Sasuke running causing me to wonder why..._

Naruto looked down at me and kissed the top of my head while he held me in his arms.

I watched as Sasuke ran back inside.

My eyes widened. "I'll be right back!" I yelled softly as I ran in after him.

I managed to get inside and follow him to the back of the club.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" I asked confused after I caught up to him.

"Something I should have done a long time ago..." He said slowly and pressed his lips against mine.

I tried pushing him off but he was stronger than me. I tried squirming out of his grip. Yet again he was stronger. I saw Naruto appear in the doorway. By the looks of it he was staring at us. I continued to try to push Sasuke off to no avail. All of a sudden he backed off.

"Hinata, I thought you were with Naruto! Why'd you kiss me!" Sasuke yelled above the roaring of the flames.

"I didn't it's the other way around. And I am with Naruto." I yelled back my eyes gleaming with anger.

Sasuke shook his head and was about to leave when I grabbed his tux. "If you Ever  do that again **I'll kill you!**" I said coldly.

Sasuke smirked and headed out the door way past Naruto.

"Hinata-chan why did you do that?" Naruto asked weakly.

"I didn't he kissed me I tried to push him off he's too strong." I replied.

Naruto's golden hair was covering his eyes. "But he said-."

"Do you not trust me?" I asked letting a hint of anger entering my voice.

His head snapped up with wide eyes. "No! I do trust you! I really do! I trust you with my life!"

I smiled and walked towards Naruto. He waited until I was close enough to pull to his side. I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled and we walked out of the building.

* * *

><p>(AN: So how'd I do? Naruto is getting a little jealous because he hasn't kissed _**His **_Hinata-_chan..._ Is Sasuke going to keep trying to rip Naruto and Hinata apart?)


End file.
